Death and Rebirth
by Thepns
Summary: A numb, blind guy could pick this up from the title.


Death and Rebirth  
  
I claim no claim over any and all characters, situations, scenes, and anything else that I could get sued for.  
  
It was the end. That's all he knew. An explosion that was unparalleled had destroyed his home. He escaped with his wife. Akane. But the injuries were killing him, and her. He set her down. Time slowed to a moment in eternity. She couldn't see him the tears in her eyes prevented it. They were going to lose each other, just after finding each other. They seemed damned to lose those they cared for. Images of Kasumi, Ukyo, Nabiki, and the others flashed before their eyes. She raised her hand to hold his and said with the last once of strength. "No" and clasped all tension loosening. And he heard her before passing beyond himself.  
  
This shouldn't have happened thought Urd who would be damned if some moral trying to become a god would ruin her project. The project she had started to get back her license. Life had been bad for her after Belldandy and Keichi got married. She kept getting in trouble. In order for her to stay out of bug patrol for the next 200 years she had to get these two mortals married and ensure that they stayed that way. "Death be damned" she though "I've worked to hard for it to end this way, damnit". And with that she started calling in her favors some going back many millennia.  
  
****************  
  
It's dark in the room. We see two figures in their futons side by side with 3 feet of space between them. One of them is listening to a tape and contemplating recent events. The center of these thoughts in a redhead named Asuka. They have been training to synchronize for the last few days preparing for what might be their final battle. They had become very close lately and he saw in her a good that was pushed back behind a barrier of pride. He had been poking and prodding it for the last few days. After sometime he fell sleep giving in to the darkness of the mind.  
  
"A dream" he thought  
"A tall boy with a bokken charged him. A girl with long hair and a spatula gave him some food. A pig with a bandanna bit him. Agirlwithperplehairgloumpedhim Aboyinwhiterobesandglassesattackedhim Apandastolefoodfromhim A tall boy with a bokken charged him. Agirlwithlonghairinanapronpouredwateronhim Agirlwithshorthairtookpicturesofhim Alittlewrinkeledmonkeythrowbombsathimand"  
"A girl that loved him..."  
His eyes opened instantly like an electrical shock just flew through his body waking him up. He was tense, like he just used a jackhammer. He felt wrong like he wasn't who he should be. It seemed like walking in someone else's body and strangely he felt he should be used to it.  
****************  
She was in pain. Nothing like the pain she felt in her Eva but true pain physical, mental, and mostly emotional. It hurt her down to her soul. She had lost again but this time everything. Images flashed before her eyes. Of people long forgotten. She didn't know them but felt she should know each and everyone of them very well. Then he appeared and asked her a simple question. "Will you marry me?"  
Her eyes shoot open and stared up at the ceiling. They seemed to reflect utter horror but changed into happiness, a happiness that she didn't know the origin of.  
"A dream" she thought clearing her mind and calming down.  
And with that she went to bed for a few more hours of sleep. Its really a pity that neither would have looked at the clock because it has only has 10 minutes since they fell asleep. Not nearly enough time for REM sleep.  
****************  
The Next Morning:  
The morning in the room that houses Shinji and Asuka startd with a simple yet rude alarm clock being rung. Rude because the alarm clock is Misato's penguin sticking his cold snout into Shinji's foot. This intern causes him to jump up and onto Asuka which wakes her up and she throws Shinji upwards like a volleyball being set. Follow closing with her trademark 'back-splitter kick'.   
"Pervert" mutters Asuka with his only response being   
"Am not" but nobody listen Asuka was getting her clothes and Shinj passing out on the floor.   
****************  
All this commotion starts Misato's wakeup cycle, which is traditionally followed by brush teeth, shower, and drink. Drink being the important part of it and who is she to go against tradition, especially if she liked it.  
Still thinking of how weird the night before was Shinji doesn't notice that he isn't wearing his usual school uniform but a sleeveless workout shirt and sweatpants. Asuka to is feeling unsettled from the dream sequence she had the night before but like most girls she does notice what she wears. A school uniform, which wouldn't be unusual, expects that she isn't going to school but to fight an Angel. And for once she isn't try is impress Kaji, infact she hasn't even thought about him all morning. Instead she has been thinking of the boy in her dreams.  
After everyone is finished with the routine breakfast schedule and Asuka and Shinji telling their stories of the mornings kick boxing match, which earned a laugh from Misato and not much else they leave from Nerv H.Q.  
****************  
It's a Friday morning and the people at Nerv are preparing for what may be their last chance at saving face for the mishap of the last battle against this angel. The whole crew is there waiting for the synchronization to begin hoping that Misato's plan will work considering the two of them where just about ready to strangle each other.  
"Starting synchronization" reported Maya over the loud speakers. This followed by a row of lights powering up and down a very large graph of connectors that combined when each lit up.  
The ones synchronizing only saw an intense multicolor light pulse through a cylinder filled with a smelly aqueous substance. Now normally it would be a 'simple' matter for the pilot. He just felt an uneasy feeling of being far away from his body. Today was different, something strange happened that night before, something that humans weren't meant to understand and would never would. When the Eva synchronization started 'it happened'  
Warning lights popped everywhere. The process didn't reverse but changed its personal files for each. This even worse a   
"What the hell is that?" yelled Misato who was confused  
"I don't know," yelled Ritsuko  
"I don't know what's happening, we haven't had this problem since Rei tried to synchronize" relied Maya  
****************  
"Ahhhhhhh" yelled Shinji and Asuka simultaneously clutching their heads in pain. Each of the minds was flooded with names, images, tactics, thought, regrets, and pains. In short someone's life. Now a lesson from Bud Bundy, with the finite amount of space in your mind, at sometime you will reach a certain point where the new replaces the old.  
****************  
"This is certainly a surprise" calmly stated Fuyutsuki  
"Yes, it is" relied Gendo acting not surprised at all but inside he was pretty damn confused about the recent turn of events. They haven't had this problem since Shinji showed up and now it happened when they needed it most. Another part of his mind was contemplating the meaning of this, only one of the pilots should be losing their ability to pilot and that isn't till the 17th angel.  
****************  
Ritsuko was having a bad day first her she drops her favorite coffee mug and now the Evas were acting up. Taking command she starts what got her this job.  
"Stop the synchronization, Get me a report on the pilots, and someone turn off those damn alarms!"  
This was followed by the alarm shutting off and the pilot's screams being heard loud and clear. The pilot's screams stopped to once the synchronization process was starting to be reversed.  
"This can't be right," yelled Maya, "The EKG meters and synchrograph are going all over the place"  
"Don't you mean 'did'?" nervously said Ritsuko  
"No I mean now, parts of the brain not normally active took over the mind and the amounts of energy increased by a factor of 10." Relied Maya  
"What does that mean to the pilots?" yelled Misato with a mean look to match its tone.  
"I have no idea, but I think it's safe to say I never expect anything like this to every happen. Eject the plugs." Yelled Ritsuko.  
"They aren't accepting the codes Sempai"  
"What?!" exclaimed Ritsuko and Misato at the same time.  
"It's like I said the plug won't eject, it won't accept the code."  
"You said the synchrograph was going all over the place what and when was it at its highest point for both Asuka and Shinji."  
"My god, the highest point was 400% and that was just after we started the reverse process. For both of the pilots" Yelled Anno the nerdy guy  
"Shit, get me a view of the plugs" said Ritsuko fearing the worst. And it was confirmed when the camera came into view and the plugs were empty with exception of the plug suits still in the liquid with a little shape of what was Asuka and Shinji. Everyone was speechless.  
"My god what happened!?" yelled Maya who was by many standard ready to shutdown from exhaustion of the days events.  
Nervously but calmly Ritsuko made a decision to buy sometime, turning to face Gendo. "I believe we should request that they drop another N2 mine on the Angel to by sometime to sort out the events and repair the damage, sir."  
"Yes that would be prudent now wouldn't it" agreed Fuyutsuki  
"I approve, Fuyutsuki make the necessary arrangements. Dr. Akagi you know what must be done." And with that he left to his office.  
****************  
Location Unknown:  
"Where am I"   
"What is this place?"  
a pulse  
"What was that."?  
"Am I dead."?  
A reply "No, but you have been given a new life, do you want it" the voice said in soothing tones  
"YES"  
"Then you shall have it, live it well."  
And abruptly he fell to a better place.  
And another replaced where he stood. This one was taller, more musclar, and sadly looked dead, beaten physically and emotionally.  
"Do you want to live?" asked the voice  
"Only for another" he replied  
"What if she lived?"  
"Then I would live to make her happy"  
"Then do so" stated the voice and he saw the light.  
****************  
Location: A little to the right of Unknown between nowhere and nothingness though:  
"Where am I"  
"Is this some joke Ritsuko"  
"Misato, Kaji, ... Shinji? Is there anybody here"  
a pulse  
"Who...?"  
"Do you want to live?" asked the voice.  
She turned or thought she turned to the voice there was nothing there.  
"Do you wish to live?"  
"Yes" turning again, her survival instincts acting up but calming down to.  
"Do you want to live the life you have now?"  
"No" she had stopped trying to find the voice, wondering why she answered truthful.  
"Then don't, I can give you a good life if you want it. Do you?"  
"YES" and with that word she fell too.  
And another replaced where she stood. This one was a shorter and looked dead, beaten physically and emotionally.  
"Do you wish to live?"  
"Only with another"  
"And if they could live with only you?"  
"Then they will." stated the voice and she saw the light.  
****************  
Location: Asgurd holding room 512  
In this room are Ranma and Akane next to each other sitting side by side in front is nothing ness. Or at least to them to the gods and goddesses there is a door 6 feet to the right. Behind a glass window that is as white as the room to morals Urd and Skuld are waiting.  
"Have they started?" Asked Urd hoping to see what would happen when Ranma and Akane appear in Nerv HQ.  
"Not yet"   
A pause  
"Its begun"  
****************  
It been three days since Asuka and Shinji have disappeared and Nerv has been close to what many would call bureaucratic hell. Those opposed to Nerv have had a field day with reporters and are ruining Nerv public image. Misato hasn't had time to go through the new complaints and she is staring for a beer since she as been on duty almost nonstop hoping for Asuka and Shinji lives to be spared by the Evas.  
Ritsuko with the help of many scientists close to Nerv from the 3rd and 4th branches have developed a plan to get Shinji and Asuka out. Today they would test it out.  
"The recovery of Unit 01's pilot, Ikari Shinji, shall begin today," Ritsuko stated. Today was the last chance Nerv had for the retrieval of Shinji. The concentration in the LCL was reaching critical levels and soon all supplies of Oxygen would run out. The primatical state inside the entry plug would disintegrate with the loss of an Oxygen rich environment.   
"Begin operation ORP Maya," shouted Ritsuko.   
"Something is wrong." Shouted Maya  
"Its reversing, we're losing there Ego borderlines"  
The entry plug it's opening." shouted a desperate Maya.   
"No!!!" Ritsuko yelled. 'This was not happening' she thought   
"Abort, abort operation. Shut down all power to the entry plug." The situation was getting out of hand.  
"It's too late." Maya shouted as the content of the entry plug spilt onto the ground.   
"Nooooo, Shinji!! Asuka!!" cried Misato. Misato ran to Shinji's empty plugsuit and started to hug it. After a few moments, Misato looked up at the bandaged face of Evangelion Unit 01, "Give back Shinji! Give me back my Shinji!!!!" Misato shouted.   
****************  
"Do it" Kami said  
Surprised by this "Skuld pushed the button of her see through laptop and Ranma and Akane fell, again.  
Turning the wall to the right Urd asks, "So I'm going to lose my license for this"  
"No but I now will assign you a different mission now that this is complete and you have a long way to go for penence. Let's see, ah here we go you two are to help along these two, Asuma and Noa, from the Patlabor Division 2 of the Tokyo Police year 1999 world KS2104859.  
****************  
Thud.  
Thud.  
Misato looked up. There she them. Two people. But not the two that went in.  
****************  
Later that day Misato, Gendo, Ritsuko, and Rei were all behind some one-way mirror glass waiting for their mystery people to awaken. All background checks showed that they were in any known system. One thing about them that seems odd is there unusual heeling rate. Ritsuko thought that if she learned how he did that she could make a fortune in the medical applications. Gendo was worried not of Shinji or Asuka but if these two knew about the project and if they were sent from Seale.  
A hour later. His eyes opened suddenly. Ritsuko the only one left in the room moved closer to the window. The other had left of shear boredom and told her to stay. He looked to the side and stared at the girl he seemed more alive once he laid his eyes upon her. Then he feel sleep again.   
A hour after that. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked over to the side at him. Ritsuko noticed that she relaxed a bit once she saw him. Unlike her companion she got up and moved into his bed. This of course got Ritsuko's attention. Always the romantic Ritsuko figured that they were mates, at least in her mind. With focus back on the par the girl was now sleeping on her side next to the boy.  
12 Hours later. The whole cast of high security member of Nerv are gathered near the windows again and the duty nurse was volunteered to wake the pair up. So she did what came naturally to her she entered the room with food. The instant the food hit the air currents in the room and touched the boy's nose he woke up.   
"Here's your dinner," said the nurse taking the tray to the table-thing-that-fits-over-a-bed.  
By this time the girl had woken up and just getting into things  
"Thank you" relied Ranma picking up his chopsticks and handing Akane a pair. Together they dug in. The group watched as the couple eat, which normally is pretty boring but when they do every pickup, chew, and swallow at the same time it's cute.  
"Ritsuko, I want you to question them, and see if you can get them to take some test. Also try to figure out what happened to Shinji and Asuka, I'll expect a report at the end of the day on them" order Gendo leaving the room, and also leaving no room to argue.  
"Well here goes nothing" said Ritsuko walking past Misato and out the door.  
****************  
Ranma was just finishing his meal with Akane in synchronization something they had been doing for since the month after the Mt. Phoenix incident when a lady that looked like a French female doctor entered the room.  
"Hello I'm Doctor Akagi"  
"I'm Akane Saotome and this is Ranma Saotome"  
"Brother and Sister?"  
"Husband and Wife"  
'Damn that young and I'm 30' "Ah, well lets start simple, do you know where you are?"  
"Not really looks like Tokyo General though" said Akane since Ranma is not too competent at this sort of thing.  
"Tokyo?, Tokyo was destroyed 15 years ago" the look on their faces made her wish she hadn't said that. The look of utter horror.  
"My god, Kasumi, Nabiki"  
"Mom" added Ranma. Akane cried but Ranma pulled her into his shoulder to cry.  
After sometime passed Ritsuko left unseen by ether Ranma and Akane who were comforting each other.  
****************  
"They're dead" sob, "There all dead" Akane sobbed falling into tears  
"shh, I know they were more my family then my parents. I know how you feel"  
"What'll we do?"  
"Don't worry about that, Akane. Just rest"  
"But"   
"Shhh" putting his finger on her lips.  
  
****************  
An hour later  
"Hello"  
"Hello Ranma, could you answer some question for me?"  
"Ya"  
  
"Okay then," Opening a folder and taking out a pen, "birthdate"  
"March 6th 1984"  
"and Akane's"  
"October 14th 1984"  
(Time fly by)  
"What was your last memory?"  
"Well it was September 13th 2000 and me and Akane where on a train going to a hotel for our honeymoon. We were married 2 two months earlier but I had to battle the son of Saffron and that took a lot out of us. Mostly because we just finished getting rid of my other fiancés. Anyway"  
"Stop, did you say fiancés as in plural?"  
"Ya, it's a long story. But anyway we had just got on the train when a wave of water hit the train and knocked it off the tracks. Me an Akane got knock around a lot and damn near killed. Well we got out of the train after I broke the window out. Akane was very hurt, I was okay for the most part. This is where things go from bad to worse. I hear "Unhand her, cur" and I know that it is Kuno. Kuno is this crazy boy that believes that Akane loves him and I stole her away with Blackmagic. He followed us with the intention of killing me with his family sword. Normally I wouldn't give him a second thought but I was shaken up from the train and he got some vital points. But I had to help Akane so I took him out with a special move and damn near killed him with it. After that I picked up Akane and started to run. But we were dieing so I put her down and we died after exchanging words. And that what happened"  
"That sounds pretty incredible"  
"Ya, but that's my life" relaxing back and putting his hands behind his head.  
Looking at her watch Ritsuko noticed that it was getting pretty late. Letting out a yhon "Well that's enough for today, try to rest tomorrow I have some test and as soon as your Akane and you are awake I'll have someone send some food."  
"Thanks" yells Ranma as Ritsuko heads out the door.  
  
##################  
I'm hoping to make this a series but I'll tell you, writing is hard man!, Especially to someone with no imagination of his own. It will get easier once I put Ranma and/or Akane in the pilot's seat. I wrote this one because I'm tried of the Ranma/ ? fics where he ends up with the main character of the crossed over series or Akane is dead. I want Ranma/Akane fics there are to many Ranma/Nabiki (especially sick), Ranma/Kasumi (ONE WORD: TOFU), Ranma/Rei (BORING), Ranma/ Sailor Something (OLD), Ranma/Ryoga (GROSS), Ranma god knows what else fics out there. You may hate that but that is my opinion. I would love to have any Ideas you have, your opinions on what is up already, and if you want to steal this idea I welcome it.  



End file.
